Burning Rage
by FuriousBacon
Summary: How far would a dying man go to fill the emptiness within him, what is he willing to do to gain what he yearns for. Can his path of rage ever come to any good?
1. Chapter 1

Burning Rage

Chapter I

_Wake up, open your eyes, fill your lungs with air and rid of the emptiness. _

I wished for myself to just die, but the pain, the never ending pain, it kept pulling me back, dragging me along a path of solitude, urging me to continue. I just wished to rest, I prayed for it, I begged for it, but I was not granted peace.

I could feel my eyes stinging, burning, aching.

I could feel my body shaking, twitching, dying.

It was cold. But the heat, it was burning me.

_I don't want to… _

I could already taste it as I coughed and gaged on the hot liquid. Even if I didn't want them to, my eyes opened. I shot up and leaned back into my chair as I gasped for air, coughing, gaging. But all I gained was more blood spewing out of my mouth. I could see the light fading but it simply wouldn't disappear.

My body twitched and shook against my own will. My spirit wished to die, but my body did not. I leaned forwards over my desk, mouth wide open, eyes rolling back into my skull as blood flooded my throat and poured onto the dark wooden desk.

_Breathe. _

Air, I felt it soaring through my lungs, granting my body the life it yearned for. I wheezed loudly, _Slow and steady breaths_. This has almost become a routine for me, every time it was the same. It only took a few minutes, or maybe hours, who knows, time never mattered to me. I closed my eyes and covered my face with my hands, hands I never wished to feel again, though I knew it wouldn't be that simple. I slowly looked up and stared at my desk, the old wooden texture, carvings of previous owners, and my blood. I took another deep breath before I leaned back in my chair, my eyes still glued to the pool of blood. _Oh no, please no_. I reached out toward my desk but I froze as my fingers grazed the outline of a book. Panic flooded my mind as I scrambled to wipe away the blood. It stuck to my fingers, my clothes, but I didn't care. I stopped once I could finally see the book, my book, my story, my life. My mouth felt dry, a huge lump formed in my throat as I stared at the once white pages in horror. _No…_ I flipped through the pages. _Ruined, it's all ruined_! Rage built up inside me, it was all I had left. Anger, fury, frustration, rage. It burned like a fire, it filled the emptiness. I could feel my heart pumping faster and faster. I gritted my teeth as I raised both my arms into the air and slammed my fists into the table. Embers slowly rose upon impact. _It's all worthless now!_ I leaned forward and swiped everything of my desk, paper, pencils, my desk lamp, books and my journal, it all erupted into flames. I stared at my entire life now forming a pile of ashes on the floor.

_Knock, knock _

"Your rent is due! C'mon, open up!"

_Him…_ I glared at the door. How could I forget that man? His raspy voice, his cold nature, his snobby appearance, his greed. I looked at the pile of ashes once again before I opened a drawer of my desk and grabbed a bundle of paper. _Paper, that's what he's after. No matter what way I look at it, it's just worthless paper to me._

"Hurry up, will you? I have business to attend!" He yelled banging on the door as he tapped his foot impatiently.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to the door. I opened it and stared at the short man. He disgusted me. He was a short fat man wearing "fancy" Earth Kingdom robes, the green had almost faded away though. The light reflected on his bald head, I could almost see my own reflection. He ran a finger along his long greasy beard as he looked at me.

"Here's your money, now leave." I growled at him, my voice was probably as raspy as his was. _I need to wash out my mouth, I can still taste the blood._

He grinned as he snatched the money and began to count. I turned around to walk back into my flat but I could feel his hand on my shoulder. "You're short five yuan, my dear friend."

I clenched my fists and glared at him over my shoulder. "That's all I have."

He slowly shook his head and let out a long sigh before grinning at me mischievously. "All you have? Oh isn't that a shame?" he chuckled. "How should I put it?" His grin widened. "Pay up or I have no choice but to throw you onto the street. But I would hate to do that since we're such good friends." He patted my head and I could tell how badly he was holding back the laughter.

"I'm sorry but I-" He cut me off before I could finish. "

Well you being sorry doesn't make me five yuans richer." He pushed me aside and walked into my flat. I could only watch as he began to search through the few belongs which I owned.

"What is all this tat? Worthless junk!" His eyes fell upon the pile of ashes. He kneeled down and grabbed the remainder of my journal. "What do we have here?"

My eyes widened and I slowly walked over to him as he looked at page after page, some were barely readable, others complete ruined. But whatever he could read made him laugh. "I never knew how pathetic you were Yaro!"

He was laughing, laughing at my misery, my pain, my solitude, my life. "No…" I closed my eyes. I could feel it, the anger, the fury, the frustration, the rage. I walked over to the light switch and placed my hand on it. It took a moment before electricity surged through my body, the lights began to flicker. He took a step back and bumped into my desk. "Wh- what are you doing?"

I kept my hand pressed against the switch "Ending **your** pathetic existence." I muttered barely loud enough for him to understand. I stared him in the eyes, the fear and terror inside them. I pulled my hand away from the switch and took a deep breath. I reached towards the ground as if grabbing hold of something before I slowly pulled my hands back to my chest. Lightning bolts shot at my hands from my surroundings; from the lamps, the electric wiring in the walls and ceiling. I could feel the energy building up more and more. The blue light illuminated the room until my hands touched my chest. The lightning died away and left us standing in complete darkness.

"Please…"

I placed my left foot further in front of myself, my right behind me. I raised both my arms, left toward him, right towards the exit of my flat.

"I beg you, please don-"

In a quick erratic motion my arms and feet changed positions. The lightning bolt went once through my entire body before it left through my fingers and connected with his chest. I could see the tears on his face reflecting the blue light as the electricity burned his skin, his beard, his clothes. Almost as if he was melting. The bolt of lightning left his body and hit the wall, causing the light bulbs to flare back to live and burst into thousands of little pieces. The window shattered as the electricity continued to flow through the building. Sparks flew from power sockets igniting the floor whatever there was to be burned. I stared at my hands as fire began to engulf his body, my desk, everything I once owned. But I felt strange, I didn't feel empty, I felt good. The anger, the fury, the frustration and rage. I felt alive. I adored the feeling, I loved it. I was lost in my own little world, fire closing in around me. _Sirens…_ My eyes widened as the sirens pulled me back into reality. _Sirens!?_ I looked around, the fire merely a few feet away from me.

_Run. _

I ran as fast as my feet could carry me, away from my past, away from my life. The sirens grew louder as I stepped out into the early morning. Groups of people were standing in front of the building complex I used to call home. I spun around and stared at the flames coming from each window, the screams and pleas for help. I backed away, my limbs felt numb, my body began to shake. I began to cough and wheeze, the taste of blood once again flooding my senses. I covered my mouth and pushed people away as I ran away.

**AN: Alright then, this is the first chapter of something that one day may become a story. Me myself, I'm not new to writing, though I'm nothing more than an amateur. I would appreciate any sort of advice, maybe a review, anything to give me a better understanding of how to write this story. **

**I appreciate any help and thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

Burning Rage

Chapter II

_"No, you did it wrong **again**!" _

_His voice rang in my ears, it always will. _

_"I- I'm sor-" _

_I always knew what would await me, it was always the same. I was accustomed to it, the fear, the pain, the anger, everything he made me go through. Though I could not prevent it, I knew I didn't stand a chance, I never would. _

_"You worthless imbecile!" _

_The pain was unbearable. I could feel each individual knuckle as his fist sunk into my face, over and over and over again. But why wouldn't the pain end? Why couldn't it all just end?_

_"You bring impurity to our family!"_

_He had no mercy, even if I was merely a child lying at his feet, in pain and suffering. _

_"I'm sorry…" _

The silence. I yearned for it, begged for it, now finally it was upon me. I opened my eyes. It was dark, too dark for me to see, but I wanted it that way. The eyesight I was granted only led me astray. My father always said the impure are led by nothing but their eyes, desperate to gain only what they can see, judging what they don't understand. _Impure… _

"Impurity." I looked down at my palm, _Am I not pure? Is that why I was worthless in his eyes?_ I clenched my fist. _Was I not good enough? All these years, every day I trained and it still wasn't enough for you?! _I grit my teeth as painful memories flooded my mind, memories of my childhood. _Purity… either you are born and raised pure, or you never will be. Just like mother. Is that why you "cleansed" her? Is that why? **Is that why you killed her?! **_Tears formed in my eyes, eyes that led me to become impure. _Why am I not pure?! I don't understand! _I covered my face as if I was trying to hide. _I wish to be pure, just like you father. But what must I do? _

I couldn't bare it any more. I pulled my hands away from my face and looked around the alley until my eyes met with a pile of shattered bottles. I ogled it, eyed each individual shard. "I… I must cleanse myself fr- from my impurity." I muttered under my breath as I crawled towards the bottles, each heartbeat feeling like a whiplash across my chest. I dug through the pile, glass cutting my fingers, deeper and deeper until I pulled out a large shard from the pile. Fingers covered in cuts, small glass shards sticking out of my fingers and from under my fingernails, I clutched the large shard tightly in my hand making it cut further into my flesh. Blood dripped down it and onto my knees.

_Drip drop… drip drop…_

My hands were shaking, no, my entire body was shaking as I slowly brought the shard up to my face. Each passing second felt like an eternity,

_I- I must become pure. _

I forced myself to open my eye as I pressed the shard just above my eyebrow. My breathing sped up, I couldn't control it. The cold glass punctured my skin, blood trickling down my face.

_This is for my own good. _

A smile crept onto my face. "I'll be pure…" I pressed the shard into my face and dragged it across my skin. Blood, it was the last thing I saw before I felt the shard pierce my eye and taking my eyesight. The pain was numbing everything; I knew I was screaming as I felt my skin rip with each inch I pulled the shard further. My hand slipped of the shard adding another cut to my palm. I grabbed the shard tightly with both hands and gave it one last tug.

**AN: I am still uncertain about this entire "story". It could go in so many different directions I am simply not sure where I wish to take it exactly. I like to look at this as more of a prototype, I might just scrap it or simply change everything. Any advice, critics or review in general would be greatly appreciated so I may learn what it is people seek exactly and how I can best implement those things into my work.**


	3. Chapter 3

Burning Rage

Chapter III

"Chief Beifong!"

He ran as fast as he could, as fast as his legs could carry him. He ran farther and farther in hope of finding her. Her, the head of police, an icon of power, justice and strength. His breaths were short and rapid, his lungs yearned for air, his body ached and screamed for him to stop, though he couldn't stop, no, he had to keep going. He closed his eyes one last time before he grasped the door knob, even though the contact lasted only for the briefest of moments, the cold metal sent chills down his spine as it touched his hot skin.

The wooden door collided with the wall as he slammed it open. Her eyes pierced into his, her glare felt like a fire burning his skin, his very soul.

"What is the meaning of this intrusion?!" She shot up from her seat, her voice boomed through the room. Her eyes never left the old man, his white coat soaked in sweat, the little hair he had left stuck to his head, sweat ran down his forehead.

"C- chief…" He wanted to speak but he simply could not. His entire body ached for air, he bent over and coughed a few times before looking back up at her. Her relentless glare, he almost regretted ever coming here but the matter at hand was too important.

"Speak Gardesh, I don't have all day!" She narrowed her eyes and watched as the old man straightened his coat and cleared his throat.

"The- the man who was brought in four days ago. He-" He rubbed his eyes and held up a folder. "He fits the description…"

She closed her eyes and sat back down. She took a deep breath and cleared her mind. He hesitated before he slowly placed the folder in front of her and quickly pulled his hand away as if she would bite him like a wild animal.

She opened her eyes and glanced at him before her eyes fell upon the dull brown folder. She let out a long sigh before she grabbed it.

"We identified him as Yaro Togetsu. Several eyewitnesses claim to have seen him running away from the fire in the Iron district. He owned a flat in the building complex, it was also the source of the fire and where your men found the landlords body."

"So you're saying he caused the fire and killed the owner?" She looked at him, one eyebrow raised.

"I came here to do the exact opposite." His eyes were fixated to the floor.

"What?" She put down the folder and folded her hands.

"Chief… for the past four days I have been examining him closely and he simply could not have done it."

"And why would that be?"

He fell silent for a moment, collecting his thoughts before his voice once again broke the silence.

"His medical condition would not allow the energy required to create lightning to pass through his body. He cannot conjure lightning, it is simply impossible."

"Impossible? Explain yourself further."

He gulped before slowly nodding his head. "He has several injuries, the newest being a cut across his right eye, most likely self-inflicted. He also suffers from a very rare mutation in his lungs."

"A rare mutation?"

"Y- yes. A mutation of the tissue inside his lungs, though only certain areas are affected." He took a deep breath. "His body sees the infected tissue as foreign matter and tries to repel it."

She remained silent, a silence that felt like a crushing force. "I assume it is fatal?"

"He would maybe a year left, at best a year and a half."

"Would? Is there another problem?"

He rubbed his face and closed his eyes. "I don't know how or why, but the majority of his organs… it's like they were burnt- no, I just don't know how to explain it." He took a deep breath. "His organs have suffered several small burns, there is no pattern to it, no source, no mutation or parasite, I simply don't know the cause." He lowered his head in shame.

"How long?"

"Maybe a couple of weeks if he remains in hospital. If his condition becomes any worse, well I'm sure you can imagine."

She sighed and leaned back in her chair. "So it can't have been him?"

"Not from a medical point of view, though the evidence is against him in every way."

She nodded her head. "We will look further into it." She looked him in the eyes. "You are dismissed, but if you find anything important, come to me as soon as possible."

He bowed to her. "Yes ma'am."

**AN: It took too long for me to write this part as I rewrote it three times, though I am still not completely happy with the outcome. Though I will post this and maybe change it if I ever get the right idea. The chapters may be short though I care more for quality rather than quantity. I try to write in a way both the readers and me myself are happy with and it proves difficult.**


	4. Chapter 4

Burning Rage

Chapter IV

_"Let it go, you aren't worth the life you were given."_

His face, his eyes, I could never avoid it. It would always remain in my mind, the image of a monster, a creature unlike any other human, the devil, my father.

"_I told you before, let it go! Or are you going to be like your mother, stubborn, foolish, __**impure filth**__?"_

_No._

"Impossible…" His gaze was fixated on my face. His eyes seemed unfocused, his features showing utter disbelief. "It can't be." I could feel his hand press itself against my throat, cold and sweaty fingers pressing against my vein.

"I'm not dead." My own voice sounded foreign to me and I could feel the simple sound of it build up the rage inside me, I sounded too much like my father.

I felt him pull away. He shook his head and placed his hand on the bedframe, his skin was pale, and pearls of sweat had formed on his forehead. "Your heart stopped beating but- but you-" He tore his eyes away from the floor and stared at me again. "It began beating by itself before I even started any sort of CPR. H- how? It's impossible…"

"It doesn't matter." I opened my eye, the light stung like a needle. My vision was blurred as my gaze went across the room. Plain white walls and tile floor, wooden cupboards, one window that let sunlight enter the small room and him. Our eyes met, I looked at him indifferent though he looked at me as if I was a monster. I closed my eye and sat up, using the bedframe for support.

"No, you mustn't!" His hands pressed down at my shoulders.

I ignored him and pushed his hands away. "I can't stay he-" I couldn't breathe, no air would enter my lungs no matter with how much force I tried to inhale.

"Yaro, you must rest!"

My body refused to move, refused to breathe, refused to live. I slumped back into the bed, wheezing and coughing loudly as air once again filled my body with life. I'm not sure how long it was until my breathing returned back to a steady pace, though still coughed and wheezed.

"Yaro, I have grave news for you." I could feel his hand on my shoulder again. "I'm not sure how to best put this… you're dying." He sat down on the bed and folded his hands on his lap. "You have a rare mutation within your lungs, along with several burns on your eternal organs. You may only live for another yea-"

He stopped midsentence as I stopped coughing. He averted my gaze as I slowly looked at him. "I know."

His eyes met mine once again. "You knew?" He stared at me for a moment as if expecting some form of conformation.

I turned my head away and stared out the window. I watched the birds fly past, I could hear sato-mobils, I could hear people. It was so close, yet it seemed like a completely different world to me, unreachable.

"But why didn't you go to a hospital, a doctor, anything would have helped…"

I looked back at him. "I should have died in that alley, for my life has no purpose." I closed my eye. "Since I can remember I have always written down my life, every day, every event, every moment was written down. Though I destroyed the book by accident… I destroyed my life."

"It cannot have been that serious? Your life will always remain within your memories."

"But I cannot observe them there! I wrote down my life in hope that I could find my purpose hidden somewhere… but I found nothing. My life wasn't worth saving."

"How dare you say such a thing? No matter whom you are, your life is always worth saving. We all shape this world, every child born will change the future and with every person that dies a part of the past leaves this world. We all are part of the same world, the same future and past. And together we all shape the world for one another."

I could only stare at him silently before I turned away again. "Is that why you became a doctor? So you could care for those that shape our world?"

His chuckle echoed through the room. "Yes, and I care for everyone. Though everyone believes you are a criminal but-"

"I killed him."

He fell silent. I couldn't see his face, though I didn't want to anyways. "You can't have. With your medical condition you would never be able to such a thing as to conjure lightning."

"You are right, I didn't conjure lightning."

"Then how?" His eyes bore into my skull, begging for an answer.

I looked around the room until my eyes fell upon a glass of water standing by my bedside table. It was only a small glass though it felt as if it weighed several pounds. I grunted as I slowly raised the glass up to my lips. The cold liquid poured down my throat, down my throat and disappeared deep inside my gut. I lowered the glass but kept a tight grip on it. "Come c- closer." I whispered.

He seemed taken aback before he leaned closer to me, his ear a good couple of inches away from my mouth.

_I'm sorry…_

A loud cracking noise echoed through the room.

**AN: Thank you for granting me a little of your day, I greatly appreciate you reading my story. This chapter I was uncertain about. Unlike the last chapter this one came too quickly in a way that is simply came in one writing session, therefore I am not sure how to feel about it. But I can't think of a way of writing it differently. I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. Any reviews would be greatly appreciated.**


End file.
